Another Universe
Story LOCATION: GLEN'S HOUSE Glen: rock, paper, scisscors for who get's a ride on my back..... as Insecto. Ashley: you're on Marcus: oh yeah... Ashley and Marcus: ROCK, PAPER,SCISSORS.....ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS....ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS... Ashley: YES!!I always win! Marcus: redo!! Ashley and Marcus: ROCK... Uncle: (runs into kitchen) guys, we have an attack from A robot I built. Ashley: Cool! Uncle: Not cool. Grey Matter and I built a robot that was meant to eat garbage. But, when Ren downloaded a new eating video game, so now it's gonna eat everything it sees. Glen: It's time for.... (transforms) Ameaba: ameaba! Ashley: where is he? Uncle: he shrunk (holds him) Ashley:let's go to the robot LOCATION- THE CITY (Uncle shrinks marcus, then shoots them with raygun into robot) Uncle: let's hope this works, Ash LOCATION- ROBOT'S INSIDES Uncle(on messenger)- you in his brain Ameaba: no, I'm in it's but (zooms out to show it's but) (zooms back in) Uncle: well try to get to the brain Ameaba: DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET TO THE TOP WHEN YOU'RE THE SIZE OF A CELL!! Uncle: sorry Marcus: hey, dude in you're alien form, you still have you're voice Ameaba: but still Ashley: then stop complaining and get started Ameaba: (groans) fine. Marcus: (disconnects) Ameaba: what was that for? Marcus: MONSTER!!(points to monsters and starts running) Ameaba: I'm with you man (starts running) what do we do know? Marcus:I think I got a few things other than my breathing suit. Ameaba: Well.... Marcus: let's see. Bomb..No...Sword..No...Underpants..No (Ameaba gives Marcus the "really" look) Marcus:there you go raygun (Starts shooting monsters) -2 minutes later- Ameaba: I think they're gone Marcus: What are those things coming for us Ameaba: They're the robot's cells. They think we're the monsters!!! Marcus:RUN!! LOCATION- THE CITY Uncle: we have to find a way to stop this robot Ashley:How?Why? Uncle: If we don't, then the robot will go to the electric system and infect all the machines within 100 miles with the virus. Ashley:dang Uncle: we can use a rope Ashley: what for?the robot's already too far away, infact at the electric system, climbing to the top Uncle:get it! (they both use rope to grab robot) LOCATION- INSIDE THE ROBOT Ameaba - We're at the brain, dude. Marus: The virus (looks at black slob of goop) Virus: Marcus. Solidness 75...Smartness 75.....destroy!! Ameaba: dude run. I'll come and get you later Marcus: okay (starts running) Virus: Ren as an alien amoeba alien. Solidness 0...Smartness 50....destroy! Ameaba: Oh no you don't (Virus grabs Ameaba, about to shoot him with death ray) Ameaba: OK, maybe. Virus: Prepare to die!! Ameaba: in this form I may not be as smart as Marcus, but I still know how to multiply!(starts multiplying) Virus:NOOOOOOOOOO!! LOCATION- OUTSIDE THE ROBOT (robot breaks out of rope and is about to eat pole at top of electrical system) Ashley: not the PS4!! Uncle: not my laptop!! Robot: AH..AH..AH..CHOO!(sneezes out trillions of ameabas and breaks) Uncle: They did it! (Ameaba detransforms and Marcus unshrinks) Marcus: nice going dude Glen: thanks LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE Ashley: how did it feel to shrink Glen: great!!and I can shrink any time now. Marcus: it was pretty good Uncle: guys, get ready for bed (in bed) Glen, whispering: guys, you think I'll get a BIG ALIEN? Ashley, whispering: not in a long time Marcus, whispering:Agreed. Plus, you'd have to transform somewhere were you can't crush anyone Glen, whispering: Aw man. Well...GOOD NIGHT Marcus and Ashley, whispering: good night Trivia *Ameaba first appears *This is the first episode to have someone(or something) out of control. *This is one of the episodes where Marcus isn't a bait or distraction Category:Episodes